Recently, there is a demand for realizing high functionality or multi-functionality of an electronic device provided with a semiconductor package including semiconductor chips, or with a plurality of electronic components as chip-configuration passive components (hereinafter, chip components), such as resistors and capacitors. To respond to this demand, the number of electrical junctions, such as solder bumps for connecting a semiconductor package to a circuit board, significantly increases. In contrast, there is a tendency to reduce the sizes of the electrical junctions. As a result, such a problem occurs as in which the junctions are often damaged by temperature variations repeatedly occurring in semiconductor packages, bending, impact, vibration, etc. If tension stress occurs in the damaged junctions, the junctions assume an open state, i.e., are degraded in electrical connection, thereby degrading data writing and reading performance. At the worst, stored valuable electronic data will be unreadable.
To overcome the above problem, there is a structure that exhibits a highly reliable heat radiation effect utilizing a metal radiator provided on a semiconductor element, and prevents occurrence of tension stress by fixing a spacer to give an appropriate pressing force to the junction (see, for example, JP-B No. 2856193).
In the technique of this JP-B No. 2856193, it is difficult to fix the spacer in consideration of individual difference, position and/or deformation during use, in order that it will apply appropriate pressing force in the initial state, with the result that it is possible that the pressing force of the space is excessive or insufficient. Further, even if the spacer presses the junction in the initial state, the compressed state may disappear due to a change in the shape of the junction during use. Furthermore, when a load is applied just above the center portion of a chip, tension stress may occur in a junction that is positioned at the outer portion of the chip. Because of these, in the technique of the patent document, electrical connection may not be restored.